The component mounting device for mounting the electronic component on the substrate is equipped with a component supply unit for supplying the electronic component, and a component supply device such as a tape feeder or a tray feeder is arranged according to a type of components to be mounted in the component supply unit. In the component supply device, if stored components are consumed and out of stock, or if the type of stored components is changed for switching one type of products to another type, work for resupply of the components or for exchange of the component is conducted by an operator. In the tape feeder, a tape reel on which a carrier tape that holds components is winded and stored is exchanged for another tape reel, and in the tray feeder, a tray on which the components are stored in a plane is exchanged for another tray.
In recent years, there has been used the component supply device in which the above-mentioned component resupply or component exchange is conducted while continuing the device operation without stopping production upon a request for improving productivity in a component mounting line. For example, the tape feeder employs a tape spline system that joins the carrier tape of the mounted tape reel and a carrier tape of a tape reel to be newly exchanged. Also, the tray feeder employs the component supply device that can exchange a magazine that houses a tray therein to another magazine during the device operation (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the related art disclosed in the Patent Document, the magazine is detachably mounted on each of two pallet units that transfer vertically in advance, and the pallet unit on which the magazine to be exchanged is mounted is transferred to an operation position set at an ascent end or a descent end to exchange the magazine to another one.